bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
DEEP KISS
Romanized Title DEEP KISS Japanese Title DEEP KISS English Title DEEP KISS Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1998 Romaji yoso doori ano ko wa nigechatta issai gassai motte karemashita yahari genjitsu wa shibui wakatteru wakatteru tte hayakattari hetakuso dattari yatara ki ga kikanakattari sorya hoka ni otoko mo dekiru wa boku ni wa boku no yume ga aru yaburekakete mo yume ga aru furaretsuzukete mo kotaenai shoumonai nayami wa wasureyou kyouryoku na sabishisa ni makenai Iron Man ni naritai chotto ya sotto dewa hibiwarenai ishi no youni nee dareka okure yo DEEP KISS anta sore jya issho dame na manma yotte nonoshirare akiramerare tanin to kuraberareteita kami wo kitte choudai shaberikata kaete choudai tte aitsu marude dokka no sensei boku ni wa boku no iji ga aru shinaru muchi no yona iji ga aru ijimerarete mo itakunai uwasa nante dou demo ii saikou no hito ga matteru yo mada mada chance wa meguri megutte damatte togitsuzukeru sainou knife no youni demo sono mae ni okure yo DEEP KISS Ai no tarinai hito ga afure Ubau koto ni fuketteiru Bakuhatsu shisou ni natteru dare ni mo uketomerarenai Ima hoshii no wa yasashii DEEP KISS Japanese 予想通りあの娘は逃げちゃった　いっさいがっさい持ってかれました やはり現実は渋い わかってる、わかってるって、ハヤかったり、ヘタクソだったり、 やたら気がきかなかったり、　そりゃ他に男もできるわ 僕には僕の夢がある　破れかけても夢がある ふられつづけてもこたえない　しょうもない悩みは忘れよう 強力な寂しさに負けない　アイアンマンになりたい ちょっとやそっとではひび割れない　石のように ねえ、だれかおくれよ　DEEP KISS あんたそれじゃ一生ダメなまんまよって　罵られあきらめられ 他人と比べられていた 髪を切ってちょうだい　しゃべりかた変えてちょうだいって あいつまるでどっかの先生 僕には僕の意地がある　しなるムチのよな意地がある いじめられても痛くない　噂なんてどうでもいい 最高の人が待ってるよまだまだ　チャンスは巡り巡って 黙って研ぎつづける才能　ナイフのように でもその前におくれよ　DEEP KISS 愛の足りない人があふれ　奪うことに耽っている 爆発しそうになってる　だれにも受けとめられない 今　欲しいのは優しい　DEEP KISS English True to the prediction, she has run away, taking with her everything Sure enough, the reality tastes bitter I understand, I said I understand, I'm too fast, I'm very clumsy At random you don't like it at all That kind of thing, other guys can do it too I have my own dream Even if I'm to be smashed, I still have my own dream I will forget about this no-way-out troublesome matter of being dumped continuously I want to be an Iron Man who won't get defeated by intense loneliness Bit by bit and gently I will turn just like a stone that won't crack into pieces Say, somebody give me a Deep Kiss ! You will never be able to make it in this life time, you told me off and give up on me Comparing other people with me You said please cut your hair, please change your manner of speaking She's completely like some sensei I have my point of view too As ignorant as it is, I still have my own point of view I don't feel hurt when people bully me What others are gossiping about, I don't care The chance for the right person to show up is still here, turning round and round While keeping silent, my talent is sharpening just like a knife But before that, give me a Deep Kiss ! People who are lacking love are overflowing Everyone is obsessed about snatching everything I'm gonna explode and no one can accept it Right now, I only want a gentle Deep Kiss !